1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a latch-type needle for transferring stitches used in a knitting machine and, more particularly, to a latch-type needle that enables simultaneous stitch formation and transfer when used in a knitting machine with opposite needle beds.
2. Description of the Background
In order to use known latch-type needles, which permit simultaneous stitch formation and transfer in knitting machines having opposite needle beds, special latch openers are required. These known latch openers may be in the form of brushes, wire hooks, magnets, and other similar devices, and are necessary to open the latches in the direction of the needle shank when the needles are empty, that is, when the needles have not been provided with stitches. All of these heretofore known latch-opening devices, however, have at least one disadvantage in that because of the accuracy with which they must be set up, they tend to malfunction easily. Consequently, these known latch-opening devices do not reliably enable perfect openings of the needle latches.
In the case of knitting machines that are fitted with latch-type needles for transferring stitches, such as shown in German Patent Publication No. DE-OS 2443 231, the latches of the receiving needles are opened automatically by means of the actual stitches themselves that are to be transferred. Nevertheless, this method provides extreme difficulties of operation when used with yarns that consist of several different threads, because the threads are easily divided.
Still another kind of latch-type needle used for direct transfer of stitches, is known for example in German Patent Publication No. DE-AS 1.585.391 in which a closed latch on the needle is opened by a feed motion from a stopper element that is located at the rear of the needle shank of the opposite needle. The problem with this solution is that because the opposite needles are required to have special positions, then stitches can not be formed and transferred simultaneously.